


The Copy Machine is Out to Get Me

by gurajiorasu



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurajiorasu/pseuds/gurajiorasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Help me! The copy machine is out to get me!” Aiba ran through the door. Screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Copy Machine is Out to Get Me

“Help me! The copy machine is out to get me!” Aiba ran through the door. Screaming.

The whole room gaped. No one spitted even a syllable, stunned by the bizarre scene.

Nino nudged Jun with his elbow when the new guy already vanished to who-knows-where, “Hey, J? Don’t you think we should get him to mental hospital or something?”

“Hah?” was the only respond Jun could give as his jaw still hung open.

*******

Jun eyed the new guy which was few cubicles away from him. He tried to find anything strange from the tall guy, but he could find nothing. He observed him from head to toe and back to head again, still nothing.  
 _Well, he has that unusual eternal smile. And exceptional bright eyes. And well, frown abnormally doesn’t suit him. But other than that, he’s pretty normal. Maybe._

Jun observed Aiba longer. He noticed how their coworker looked not so comfortable talking to him, eyeing him like he’s some kind of freak, and even ignored him completely while this Aiba looked saddened by that.

Aiba sighed. He got back to his seat. He frowned. But not even a full minute after, his captivating smile was back again.

“Hmmmm~,” a teasing hum startled Jun from behind. A gentle smack to his head followed, “Stop fucking him with your eyes in office, Baka!”

“Wha- No!” Jun elbowed Nino in counter attack. He felt his cheek heated.  
“I’m just wondering.. What’s wrong with him actually?”

“His mind is,” Nino answered in his usual bratty manner, “He’s crazy. I’m positive about that.”

The whole room alerted when their boss came out from his office. The small man with spectacles chained around his neck approached Aiba and handed some papers to him. Aiba looked worried but he accepted it anyway.

The somewhat weird boss disappeared to his room again and Aiba turned slowly to the copying room.

“Ah, he’s going to the copying room again!” Nino nudged Jun’s shoulder excitedly, dragging his chair next to Jun and said in a mocking tone, “Let’s see if the copy machine is going to get him again.”

Aiba entered the copying room and closed the door. Jun looked around, actually the whole room’s eyes fixated to the same direction like they were waiting for something interesting to happen.

And it did.

In under two minutes, Aiba was already out again from the copying room. He was running, his face was as pale as a paper. He didn’t scream again, though.

“What is it, weirdo? The copy machine is going to kill you now?” a voice shouted, the source was unknown.

“Or is it the printer now?” another unknown voice added.

The whole room fell into laughter.  
And Jun suddenly had the urge to choke them all with socks. A stinky smelly socks.

Aiba who seemed to calm down already just looked down to his feet, smiled, and uttered some apology. He looked terribly embarrassed and escaped the room shortly.

Nino who laughed together with the rest of the room slid back to his cubicle, “Really, he should have his brain checked.”

Jun smiled briefly to Nino. But really, he actually just wanted to shut the bratty mouth with a bitch slap.

*******

Jun looked around to find an unoccupied seat in the cafeteria. He spotted Aiba in the far corner, alone and looked lonely. Then, on the other corner, he spotted his boss, also alone but looked not so lonely.

Jun decided to come to his boss’ table.

“Oy, J!” Nino called from behind him, “Oy! The table there is all occupied, let’s sit over there.”

Jun didn’t wait for Nino, “I have something to talk with our dearest boss.”

“Heh? With the weird guy?”

“Yup. You don’t have to follow me if you don’t want to,” Jun waved his hand.

Nino groaned and turned around. Jun knew he would never choose to sit in the same table with their strangely quiet boss if he has the liberty. His face would blush like hell if he do so.  
 _Damn! Be quiet, heart! No need to beat so fast just by thinking of that weirdo!_  
Nino threw a last murderous glance towards Jun and ventured away to find a free seat.

“Enomoto san,” Jun started, “May I sit here?”

Jun’s boss looked up. He observed a while and nodded shortly.

Jun sat, “Hm, boss? Why do you hire Aiba san?”

The boss looked up again. His eyes questioned Jun’s question.

“Well, I... Ah, actually we - me and the others - think that he might have slight problem. Uh... I mean.. hmm.. we think he’s crazy or something.”

“And why is that?”

_Whoa, he’s talking!_  
Jun leaned closer to his boss, “He often freaked out when he has to go to the copying room. He even said once that the copy machine was after him. I think you might want to reconsider his position here. He became the laughing material here and I think - if he really has a problem - it’s not fair for him.”

The extremely quiet human stared to Aiba who was eating his lunch alone across the room. Enomoto looked like he was thinking so hard, he even closed his eyes for a brief second. When he finally opened his eyes he said to Jun, “Then you can accompany him to the copying room and the trouble would be solved, Matsumoto san. Now, I’ll excuse myself.”

The tiny man left Jun who stared unbelievingly.  
 _Just what the hell is not weird in this office, huh?_

*******

“J, not going home?” Nino kicked Jun’s chair playfully, “It’s already late. Hell, even everyone’s gone already.”

“Nah, I still have some documents to finish,” Jun turned his head to look at his best friend, “Eh, you look fancy, another one night stand?”

Nino smacked Jun’s head, “It might end up with a real relationship, you know. We don’t know yet if it’s going to be a one night stand.”

“Who is the unlucky man now?”

Nino smiled smugly, “Sakurai Sho. The Sakurai Sho from financial department. Big catch, Mister. Big catch!”

Jun laughed, “You’ll end up dumping him again, I’m sure. Your heart is only for our lovely Enomoto san, neee~~?”

Nino blushed and mocked a pout, “I hate you, J. I do. Well, I’ll leave now. Ja, ne~”

Jun waved and focused back to his papers. Not a minute after, his phone vibrated. It was a mail. From Nino.

_‘The Aiba guy is still here too. Be careful, the copy machine may get you both. LOL’_

Jun leaned back to his chair and craned his neck to see few cubicles over. He saw a slender figure hunched to the desk. Aiba was indeed still there too.

Jun looked around. No one was there. Just him. And a seemingly distressed Aiba.  
 _Crap._

Aiba stood up hesitantly. A few papers held closely to his chest. His eyes fixated to one point, the copying room.

_Oh, double crap._  
Jun couldn’t take his eyes off of Aiba’s scared figure. The tall man was obviously afraid. Looked like he was almost break to tears, even.

Aiba stepped slowly and shakily towards the copying room. His hands were trembling, making the papers in his hands rustled. After few agonizingly tiny steps, Aiba arrived in front of the door. His hand reached for the door knob. He closed his eyes.

And he dropped himself to the floor.

Aiba cursed himself internally for his lack of courage. He heaved a sigh, considering to just copy the documents somewhere else that he thought safer.  
 _Yeah, that will do. I just have to walk few blocks - well twelve blocks - but it’s better. And safer. Definitely safer._  
He opened his eyes and jerked back. His papers flew from his hands. A pair of gorgeous eyes startled him.

“What are you so afraid of?” Jun asked. His hands were already busy gathering Aiba’s papers.

“The co-,” Aiba hesitated. He remembered the way his coworkers laughed at him mercilessly, “Ah, no. Nothing.”

“The copy machine?” Jun asked, trying to make it sound as not judging nor mocking as it can be.  
 _Oh man, from this short distance, he’s even more adorable._

Aiba nodded, “Yes..”  
He then had the urge to defense himself, “Bu-but it’s true! Really! The copy machine has glowing eyes and evil smirk and a tiny feet came out and.. and..”

Jun chuckled.  
 _Oh man, this guy is truly.. interesting._  
“Hey, hey, save your breath. Let’s just get in there together, okay?”

“Hah?” Aiba couldn’t believe his ears.

Jun swore his heart skipped a bit when he saw those pretty eyes widened, “I’ll accompany you. If the copy machine is trying to get you again, I’ll kick their ass and protect you,” Jun smiled. Sweetly.

Aiba gaped.

Jun handed the papers to Aiba and offered his hand, “Come on, let’s go.”

Aiba reached Jun’s hand and stood up.

Jun smiled. He turned to the door and turned the knob.

Aiba winced and hid behind Jun’s back, pressing his body closely to Jun’s.

Jun giggled fondly and tugged Aiba’s hand, “Hey, look. The copy machine is behaving nicely.”

“Really?” Aiba peeked from Jun’s shoulder.

“Really! Ah, give me the paper, I’ll copy them for you,” Jun said with some more giggle.

Aiba gave the papers.

When Jun released Aiba’s hand to take care of the paper, Aiba grabbed him tightly. Aiba refused to let go of Jun’s hand.  
Jun’s heart skipped a bit. Again.  
“Ano... Aiba san?”

“Y- yeah?”

“I need both of my hands to copy your papers,” Jun felt his cheeks flushed.

“Ah!” Aiba gasped. Embarrassed. He took away his hand immediately.

Jun started to regret pointing that out, he already missed the warmth of Aiba’s hand.  
He put the papers to the copy machine and turned the machine on.

The machine hummed and Aiba was startled by that. He jumped and covered his ears. His eyes closed. His body trembled.

“Hey, Aiba san,” Jun called out.

Aiba didn’t respond. He started to wail.

Jun stepped closer and grabbed Aiba’s shoulder, “Hey, hey, nothing happened, Aiba san.. It’s okay!”

Aiba still didn’t respond.

Jun started to worry about Aiba’s condition. He hugged him tight, caressing Aiba’s back softly.  
He whispered, “It’s okay, Aiba san. It’s okay..”

Aiba was still trembling and covering his ears. His eyes still shut tight.

Jun stepped back and stared to Aiba’s face.  
 _Oh damn, this guy is so messed up but.._  
Jun leaned in and pressed his lips towards Aiba’s.

Aiba slowly opened his eyes. His body stopped shaking. The tense of his body loosened up. He began to relax.

Jun broke the kiss. He stepped back and got himself ready for whatever response Aiba would give.

Aiba just stood there. Froze.

Jun turned around and took all the papers. Awkwardly, he handed them to Aiba, “Here, your papers. Well, I’ll be back to my desk.”  
Jun began to walk out from the copying room. He swore he could hear his heart break into pieces.

“Matsumoto san,” Aiba called out with a voice that was no louder than a whisper.

Jun turned his head back.

Aiba shuffled on his feet. His cheeks were flaming red, “Will you.. Hmm.. will you accompany me to the copying room again? To-tomorrow and maybe.. maybe the day after? And after and after and after?” Aiba looked down to his papers, “I think your ‘method’ is working well on me.”

Jun blinked his eyes, trying to digest ever single word.

“And.. maybe you can accompany me to my apartment tonight?”

Jun gaped. He needed some moment to calm his thumping heart down.

Aiba gave bitter chuckle, “Ah.. maybe it’s a bad idea, I’m sor-”

Jun shut Aiba up by hugging the taller tight.  
“Oh, I will gladly accompany you anywhere. Anywhere.”

“Wh- Wha! Hmm.. I’ve been hallucinating lately, I think. You know, evil copy machine and all... Is this hallucination too?”

Jun slapped Aiba’s back lightly, “No, weirdo. You’re not hallucinating. I don’t know about evil copy machine, but this? This is so fucking real.”

Aiba laughed, “Oh, I’m convinced that the evil copy machine is just a hallucination now. I’m sure.”

Jun laughed too. He hugged Aiba tighter, “Yeah, one insane hallucination you have there.”

Jun’s eyes widened when he saw a pair of glowing eyes appeared on the copy machine and a pair of tiny feet emerged.


End file.
